Reason
by LuriRuli
Summary: I end everything by myself yet I'm still here, be given another chance by who I don't know, be given a chance with unknown reason. If I with him, with them, will I find the reason? be given this chance?...If I can't find it then...
1. Prouloge

Prouloge

_When I think my life end with death yet now I staring at wide blue sky, a lot of children playing together. They're so pure, innocent, still not tainted by cruelty of this world. Why am I given a second chance? I who died by taking my own live because can't endure the cruelty of the world, the society, being ignored, dumped, and 'punished'_

_Sitting below the tree wacthing them playing, I feel hurt...its hurt to continue this, why? why? why me? what's my reason be given this chance? can someone tell me? I don't know where is this, how I expect to know if I don't know what is my reason here?_

_Until I met him, sitting alone in there nobody cares about him, his eyes wanted to join them but he's look afraid. Something snapped at me, his look...brown defying gravity hair with big brown-amber eye. Now I understand where am I,_

_**Katekyo Hitman Reborn**_

_I keep wacthing him, I thinking if I help him, if I reach his hand will I find my reason in here? be given a chance in here. Let's try it, let's try be with him..if I still can't find it_

_**I will end it again**_


	2. Chapter 1

**_The Beginning of the end_**

**_Kuro_**

How can this world so cruel? why society can be this dark? Why is everything is a lie? why? why? I can't do this anymore, I'm tired of this, let me end this forever, let me sleep in beautiful truth...Yes...that is, I will end this for forever

Reaching at the end of the cliff, watching the last scene, how beautiful nature is there's no lie in it, there's only truth in it, how I love it the innocent given by nature at the same time I envious of it. I jump to the sea, I keep drowning and drowning only seawater reflected by sunset...

Later I found myself floating embraced in darkness, it's calm in here, there's no noise, there's nothing in here only darkness with me. it's nice in here and I wish always in here forever but there's a Burst of light, I can't help force my eyes closed from the sudden light

"Congratulations, it's a boy"

Who is it? why am I being held? it's blurry, I can't see

"Let me see him please"

Suddenly there's a loud bang

"Honey, where is he, wait...are you okay?"

"I'm fine, come see our baby"

"Wow, he takes a lot from you but his black hair, of course, take from me"

"So, what is his name?"

"Let see..., how about Kuro?"

"Perfect for him, welcome to world Miyuzaki Kuro"

* * *

it take a while for me to understand, I now a three-month baby and I can see perfectly now. I was reincarnated, I who end my own life being reincarnated. I only have one question _why? _, I'm tired of living, is someone have a grudge toward me? and make me alive like this? I don't understand, while I'm still in thought my mother come inside

"Hello Kuro~, it's time for your meal~"

My mother have a long dark brown hair with red rose eye, she's wearing blue knee dress with a white apron, I just blankly watch her, she has this gentle vibe on her. She then breastfeeding me, and after that, I didn't notice that I already sleeping

* * *

Now I'm already one year old, yet I still don't know where am I but I understand I somewhere in Japan. My mother still in the kitchen preparing lunch and my father not at home, he's only home once or twice every month. I heard from my mother, father's job is required oversea.

Oh yeah about my look, I have pure black hair with red tint at the edge of the hair from my father and red rose eye from my mother, back then I remember when I didn't utter any word my mother worried and take me to the doctor. The doctor said I'm a quiet child and there's no problem with my vocal cords. Since I don't want to make her worried more I say my first word

"Mom"

My mother and the doctor who besides her quite at the shock, my mother face blushed then hug me and cooing me how cute am I, when I see the doctor he has a pink tint at his cheek

"How beautiful is his voice ma'am, he can be a great singer later"

"Oh~ thank you doc, now I will go. Thank you for your time"

"No problem, ma'am"

After that I rarely talk to people, my mother called father about my first word and how beautiful my voice is, my mother keeps bugging me to talk to her but I just blankly face her and it makes her a little bit sad. I can walk normally now and it makes mother shocked how fast I learning but just cooing at me about having a genius child

* * *

And now I'm already three years old and ready for kindergarten, mother keeps snatching a photo of me wearing my uniform. After then we walk with mother holding my hand after we reaching there. There's a lot of children with a lot of emotion, some of them crying, scared, smiling, laughing. How envious of me watching them

"Kuro~, you must listen to the teacher here okay. I will pick you up later. Be fine"

"Yes"

"Kyaa~ you're saying a word again, how cute of you. I wish I can record it"

I sweatdrop and I can see everyone who watching us sweatdrop too with mother antic

"Okay everyone the class will begin soon so let's go inside"

One of the teachers say in front of the gate, every parent who hears that leaving their children in teacher care but there's still some of the children who still won't let go of their parent

* * *

It's already been a few months after the first day of school, the teacher who tries asking a question to me, the children asking to play with me but I keep silent and reject them. And now sitting below the tree watching all of them playing innocently, not caring how cruel this world, how envious of me with their innocent

But I think I shouldn't be because they're will grow up and experience a lot of things, shaped them together from the experience they have. I still don't know where am I, keeping lost like this make me feel hopeless. Too hopeless to continue this

I take a look at all of them until I see some-someone who keeps fidgeting at the door, looks like he wants to play but feels scared to ask and there something from that child that intrigues me. His light brown defying gravity hair with a big amber-brown eye, something snapped on me he...

**Sawada Tsunayoshi**

Now I understand where am I, I'm at Namimori, Japan. the fiction place from fiction story. Wait...if I lend my hand if I reaching his hand, will I get my answer? The reason I have given this chance. Let's try this, let's try to stay with him, if with him, if with them, maybe I will find the answer. If I can't find it then let's **end** it again

* * *

**_Tsuna_**

I want to play with them, I want to try to ask them but it's already a long time yet I still can't do it. Sometimes everyone laughing at me and I don't know the reason, what is so funny from me. I ask mother but she just says they're making a joke and there suddenly a tap at my shoulder

"Hiieee"

When I see who is it, he has pure black hair with a red rose eye. He just blankly looks at me and it makes me kinda scared

"W-w-what did y-y-you want with Tsu-kun?"

He then holds my hand and brings me inside the class, he then brings some paper, pencil color, and crayon. Now I understand what he means, he tried to play with me and I feel so happy

"Y-y-you want to play with Tsu-kun?"

He nods and he then drawing something, but I still don't know what his name

"What is your name? Tsu-kun name is Tsunayoshi"

"Kuro, Miyuzaki Kuro"

"K-Kuro?"

He nod

"Draw?"

"Yes!, Tsu-kun will draw too"

I feel happy, this is the first time someone asks me to play even drawing, I can't wait to tell mother about this


	3. Chapter 2

* * *

_I make this story inspired from character Dazai Osamu 'Bungou Stray Dogs' but My OC is not like Dazai who still have the facade of cheerfulness, My OC has a blank face and rarely talk too_"**(...)**" Kuro silent speech

"(...)" Kuro gesture

* * *

**_Kuro_**

Its already eight years ever since I befriending Tsuna, we always stick with each other because if he alone he gonna get bullied by other children. I remember when we still at kindergarten he has this warm feeling, maybe because of his Sky flame when I'm playing at his house I asking him about this for a _long_ speech I ever say (Tsuna told me) he dumbfounded but then he says if I feel warm from him then he feel coldness from me

I don't understand... is that mean I'm not alive? I heard when people die they're body turning cold because they're body not functioning anymore. When I'm saying this to Tsuna, he's crying because as if his friend is dead because standing in front of him, but I denied it and keep saying that I'm truly dead and he crying more said don't leave me, Sawada-_san_ rushing to us asking what happened, Tsuna explain about it and Sawada-_san_ laughing it off saying that Kuro-_kun_ is joking but Tsuna still take that for serious and ever since that Tsuna always stick with me

Sawada-_san_ and my mother who see this just can't stop cooing how cute they're child it is. When we six I notice something different about Tsuna he getting more clumsy, he quite behind with academics and sport. I remember that in the story Tsuna got his flame sealed when he little, maybe because of that he became more clumsy and slow, Tsuna getting more bullied ever since that and to cover it I always beside him or it's Tsuna who always stick with me...

When he cried I just pat his head to calm him down, but when I pat his head I can feel something warm in him and since that his clumsiness gone bit by bit and he getting more better at academic but still below average, he still has a lack of confidence. Oh yeah...I don't know why but ever since we first-grader until now we always at the same class so it makes better for me to protect him, today, as usual, both of us play at the park, and there's I see someone who quite popular and our school

**Yamamoto Takeshi**

He swings his bat alone at the middle of the park, I ask Tsuna by poking his cheek and with how long we already befriending he understands what I mean for

"Hm, Kuro? what is it?"

"(point at Takeshi)"

"Yamamoto-_kun_? do you want to talk to him?"

"(nod)"

"A-are you sure?"

"(nod)"

"O-okay"

* * *

**_Takeshi_**

As I thought baseball is fun, I can throw the ball how far I can and swing this bat as reaching my limit how far I gonna strike the ball but everyone sometimes get bored and they say to leave it to me. It makes me hurt how everyone just pushing it to me and it makes me feel heavy but I don't want to fail their expectations to me.

Before I notice there are two boys standing not far from me, one of it has Brown defying gravity hair with brown-amber eye and the other has pure black hair with red rose eye

"Y-Yamamoto-_kun_"

"Yo"

"E-ehm My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi and this is Miyuzaki Kuro, t-that is...Ku-Kuro want to talk to you"

"Kuro?"

"(nod)"

"Oh? what do you want to talk about?"

"(turn to Tsuna)"

"K-Kuro want to be friends"

"Sure?"

"(poking Tsuna)"

"I-I want to befriend with you too"

"Of course! let introduce again, My name is Yamamoto Takeshi"

"I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi and he Miyuzaki Kuro, from now on let's be a friend"

"(nod)"

This is the first time someone genuinely asks me to be a friend and they're kinda unique, especially Tsuna I feel like I want to beside him and close to him. Kuro is...why isn't he talking? and he has this blank look, his eye is dim void

"Tsuna"

"Y-Y-yes?"

"Why Kuro didn't talk?"

"I don't know"

"Huh?"

"Actually Kuro can talk but he rarely doing it, when he wants something he just poking you or turn to you b-but once you heard his voice, it's very beautiful"

"Really? but how can you understand him?"

"Well...I already befriending him for a very long time, so...I kinda understand what he wants to say"

"I see...now I'm curious with his voice"

"Yes! come on Kuro say something to -Yamamoto-_kun_"

"Friend"

"..."

"..."

"Hahahaha, it really beautiful"

"See, I told you hahahaha"

"..."

* * *

**_Tsuna_**

I didn't expect that I will befriend Yamamoto Takeshi, the popular boy at school and it thanks to Kuro, but I still can't understand why Kuro wants to be befriending him? it's not uncommon but...Kuro rarely ask or demand something if it not important

"(poking)"

"Uhm, Kuro?"

"**(I want you to have more friend)**"

"K-Kuro, are you doing this for me?"

"(nod)"

"T-thank you Kuro, I'm really happy"

"Uhm? what are you guys talking about?"

"Oh n-nothing"

"I'm curious, oh yeah since we already friend why don't we try to call each other name like Tsuna you should call Takeshi since Yamamoto-_kun_ kinda long"

"O-okay, T-Takeshi"

"Yups that's great. So why don't we play baseball together"

"Eh?"

"(poking Tsuna)"

"Kuro? you want to leave?"

"(Pointing at the tree)"

"So...you want to sit only and don't play?"

"(nod)"

"Hahahaha, come on Kuro...the more the merrier"

"(Turn to Takeshi)"

"What?"

"Kuro says he doesn't play because he's not sport type"

"Oh, come on~ at least this one"

"Kuro, please play with me and Takeshi"

"**(fine)**"

"Thank you, Kuro"

"Let's play baseball!!"

"Yeah!!"

"**(...Yeah)**"

* * *


	4. Chapter 3

"(...)" Kuro gesture

"**(...)**" Kuro silent speech

"..." normal talk

* * *

**_Kuro_**

It's already three years since Tsuna and me befriending Takeshi, and somehow his smile became more genuine, and his father getting happier since his son getting a genuine friend. Yamamoto-san sometimes invites us with our parents for eating and chatting. Tsuna too getting less clumsy than before and he manages to catch up with his study, Takeshi too getting skilled at baseball

Takeshi sometime invites us to play baseball with him, when that time come I sneaky getting away because when the first time we play together, the ball he throws is scary and I can't manage to strike it. Tsuna too somehow wants to decline because traumatized with the ball almost hit him with unbelievable speed but still failed to reject the offer. So he wants or not, he still plays, Thanks to Tsuna sacrifice I sitting at the bench or below the tree watching them while Tsuna mumbling traitor or something to me, oh well I don't care

Now we prepare for the first day of attending Namimori Middle School, and I know a few months later Reborn will come here and tor-tutoring Tsuna and it's the time for me to search my reason here. Putting my uniform and checking in front of the mirror

"Kuro~ breakfast is ready, if you're not eating it now you gonna late"

Picking my bag I walk toward the kitchen where my mother already did with breakfast. We sitting at our chair eating with silence until mother make a conversation

"Kuro, now you're already at Middle School, I hope you can express yourself more and get a lot of friends too. Oh...and maybe you will talk more"

"..."

"Come on, Kuro at least you say something"

"(turn away)"

"Huff, I don't know who you take from"

"**(Don't ask me)**"

"Fineee~"

"..."

"Oh no you must go now or you'll be late, you will go to Tsuna too right? now go hurry up" Mother while taking a look at the clock

Putting my shoes while mother standing behind with her right hand at her cheek, after I did I turn toward her and she gives me my bento with kiss my cheek

"_Ittekimasu_"

"...! O-oh yes _Itterasai_"

I open the door and walking to Tsuna house

* * *

Meanwhile, at Kuro house, Miyuzaki Miyu, when she heard her son saying goodbye she can't stop smiling and cooing how cute his son, Kuro doesn't know actually her mother, has a camera pen to record if she hears her son talk or mumbling. and with too exciting she is, she immediately sent the video to her husband Miyuzaki Kazuo and of course to her friend too(Sawada Nana and Yamamoto Tsuyoshi).

* * *

**_Tsuna_**

It's already eleven years I befriending Kuro and three years with Takeshi. I remembered back then when I still clumsier than now and slow at study or sport with other children called me _Dame-Tsuna_, Kuro is the one who supported me. and it makes me feel a bit better but still, I still have the nickname and thanks to him too that I friend with Takeshi and now we three are inseparable

But... the more I understand Kuro the more I see something in him. in his dim void red rose eye I can see he suffering from something I don't know, every time I see it the more how helpless of me can't help him like he always helping me. I want to know what is he suffering from, I want to reach him but even we already friend for a long time sometimes I can see a wall surrounding us from me reaching him, Takeshi who notice this too and try to reach him too but still failed as he walks too far from us. That's why I and Takeshi have a secret promise to reach him and help him

"Tsu-_kun_~, Kuro-_kun_ and Takeshi-_kun _already waiting outside, you should hurry"

"Okay, mom"

Putting my shoes and saying goodbye to mother I see my childhood friend standing at the gate

"Yo, morning Tsuna"

"**(morning)**"

"Morning, Kuro, Takeshi"

We walk together to school while chatting (of course it's me and Takeshi while Kuro just nod or using his inner voice that only me and Takeshi who somehow understand after friending with us)

"Well...I hope we in the same class, don't you think so Tsuna, Kuro"

"Yes! I hope we gonna be together"

"(nod)"

"Hahahaha, it'll be fun and maybe Kuro will talk too like normal people"

"And express his emotion more"

"Oh I remember when we try to make him show his emotion with eating sushi full of wasabi"

"Oh, that..."

* * *

_Fl__ashback_

_Takeshi and I have a plan to make Kuro at least show his emotion, and the plan is inviting him eating sushi with us at Takeshi place, while at Kuro sushi we putting in wasabi. And now me and Kuro walking to Yamamoto-san restaurant_

_"Kuro, Tsuna" Takeshi wave at us who standing in front of the door_

_"Takeshi" I wave back_

_"(wave)"_

_"Yo, now come in my dad preparing special sushi for us"_

_"Really? then let's go Kuro"_

_Getting inside the restaurant we see Yamamoto-san standing at the counter while making sushi, when he looked at us he shows us his usual big __smile_

_"Yo, here sit here"_

_We__ walking toward the counter and sitting in front of him, then Yamamoto-san put a plate full of sushi in front of us_

_"It's thanks for taking care of Takeshi, eat it up"_

_While I and Takeshi eating our own sushi, we take a glance to Kuro still not eating his food_

_"Kuro, what's wrong?"_

_"**(it's suspicious)**"_

_"S-suspicious?"_

_All of us getting panicked but still covered it with our smile because we were afraid that our plan already is found, Kuro somehow can sense something strange around him after all_

_"Hahahaha, eat it Kuro"_

_Kuro being persuaded by Takeshi eat the sushi. What we got is his face getting red and full of sweat but still has a blank look_

_"...water"_

_Yamamoto-san brings him a glass of water, while I and Takeshi laughing a lot. But we don't know that later we got the worse than him. Because a few days later we got a bun full of wasabi, chili, black pepper from him, after that I and Takeshi can't go to school for three days because of a stomachache._

_Conclusion:__ don't get on Kuro bad side_

* * *

"Hahahaha, and somehow it became a good and bad memory"

"...yes"

"**(your own fault)**"

"Hey come on... we're doing that because we want you to show some emotion"

"**(and you already get it)**"

"That's not what I mean!"

"Hey guys, calm down we already reach the school"

We didn't notice it that we already in front of the gate, and since it's the first day of school we go to the gymnasium for the opening ceremony. And after that, we checking our class at school board

"Tsuna, Kuro look. we in the same class, it's class 1-A"

"R-really?"

"Yes! see here"

"It's true, we will be together from now on"

"..."

"So let's go to our class"

"Sure, come Kuro"

* * *


	5. Chapter 4

"(...)" Kuro gesture

"**(...)**" Kuro silent speech

"..." normal talk

* * *

**_Kuro_**

Without notice it, it's already the time when the plot will begin soon. In this few months, Tsuna getting more better but his nickname still intact to other students and Takeshi like the canon joining baseball club, I and Tsuna join going home club. Takeshi who see this try to persuade us to join the baseball of we immediately refuse the offer because of trauma (especially Tsuna)

As usual, preparing to go to school, eating breakfast, and later go to Tsuna house first like always. Today is different because Takeshi says he has morning practice so it's mean only me and Tsuna walk together. Reaching Tsuna house I feel something different and correct because when I take a look at the concrete fence there's a baby standing in there, he wearing black suit with black hat and it has yellow strip on it while there's a Cameleon sitting at the hat but the more eye-catching is the yellow pacifier around his neck

"Hiieee, I'm gonna late"

"(wave)"

"Eh? Kuro?, wait...if Kuro is here that means I'm not late at all!!. damn you, baby!!"

kick*

"What the hell you kicked me!!??"

"Shut up Dame-Tsuna"

"Wha-"

From T-section Sasagawa Kyoko coming up, I take a glance at behind there is another girl with dark brown hair hiding while taking a glance at the baby

"Ah, Sawada-_kun_, Kuro-_kun_ morning"

"M-morning"

"(wave)"

"Kyaa~ how cute"

"Ciaousu"

"Why are you in a suit?"

"Because I'm in the mafia"

"Wahhh, how cool. Well good luck and bye, bye Kuro-_kun_, Sawada-_kun_"

Waving goodbye to Sasagawa Kyoko, Tsuna cheek blushed red and still daydreaming

"(poking)"

"Kuro?"

"(point at the baby)"

"Eh...uh...thi-"

"Ciaousu, I'm Reborn. I will be Dame-Tsuna private tutor from now on"

"(wave)"

"So, Tsuna do you have a crush on that girl?"

"T-that's none of your business"

"Have you told her?"

"Of course not! Sasagawa Kyoko is our school idol, I'm not even in her league. it's useless to confess my feeling"

"(poking)"

"hm?"

"**(Don't give up)**"

"Thanks for cheering me up, Kuro"

"Then, why don't you try to confess now? with your dying will"

"Eh!?"

bang*

"..."

"..."

"REBORN!!! I'M GOING TO TELL SASAGAWA KYOKO HOW I FEEL WITH MY DYING WILL!!!"

"..."

"Where is Sasagawa Kyoko!!???"

Tsuna running toward the school with naked body only wearing his boxer pants and what is intriguing me is the orange flame at his forehead while his body shining

"Ciaousu"

"..."

"Won't you go too?"

"(nod)"

Picking up Tsuna bag and his tattered uniform, and go to Tsuna house

knock*knock*

"Yess~"

"(showing Tsuna uniform)"

"Oh, my isn't that Tsu-kun uniform?"

"(nod)"

"Oh no, how did it end up like this...wait here I'll bring the spare one"

"(nod)"

"Here, Kuro bring this to Tsuna okay~. You must hurry or you gonna late"

"... _ittekimasu_"

"Ittera-, eh did you speak!? w-wait Kuro!!"

Not thinking what is Sawada-san speak about I take my leave toward the school

* * *

meanwhile, after Kuro leave Nana immediately call her friend Miyu

"...yes?"

"Miyu!!"

"What happen Nana-_chan_?"

"Actually when Kuro leave this morning he says _I'm going_ to me"

"Really!!?? did you record it?"

"Sorry, I didn't"

"Awww, that's too bad~, but at least he greets someone and it might be one step forward for him to have a decent talk with other people"

"Yes!!"

"Well then thanks Nana-_chan_ for the information, I will tell this to my husband"

"Okay, see you Miyu"

"See you Nana-_chan_"

Without them notice it, they're conversation being heard by a certain baby hitman. and he then went toward where his student go

* * *

**_Tsuna_**

What happens to me? I remember I'm being shot and after that, I confess to Kyoko-chan...w-wait shot!? confess!? oh nooo... what should I do!!?

"(poking)"

"Kuro"

"(give his uniform and bag)"

"This...Ah! Thank you, Kuro"

"Herbivore...what are you doing in here, you're gonna be late or I'll bite you to death here"

"Hiiee!!"

"**(Hibari-_senpai_)**"

"Hn. (go to class)"

"**(forgive Tsuna)**"

"Hn. (Go now)"

"Let's go Kuro, and goodbye Hibari-san"

* * *

"What am I gonna do?"

"(poking)"

"Kuro"

"**(Not your fault)**"

"Yes!! that baby the one who at fault...well I hope it's not getting worse"

Opening the class door, seeing by everyone and already insulted

"Oh! Here comes the pantsman"

"Hentai"

"Confession of love"

"..."

But suddenly I can feel the room temperature go down, everyone who feels it suddenly keep silent. I take a look at Kuro, he still has his blank face but I'm pretty sure it's from him. Then from an outside member of Kendo Club coming in not caring with the class atmosphere

"Dame-Tsuna, Mochida-_senpai_ challenge you a Kendo battle. Now off to gym"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the classroom, Kuro still standing near the door be approached by Takeshi with his rarely serious face

"Yo, Kuro. Not going?"

"**(There's a thing I want to do)**"

"I see...but it's unexpected for Tsuna to suddenly confessing like that. I know that he has a crush to Kyoko but... it's just strange when I heard that he confessing only with his boxer"

"**(After class, go to Tsuna house)**"

"Oh? as expected there is _something_"

"(nod)"

"Well then, I'll be going to watch, because I'm afraid that Mochida-_senpai_ putting up something"

Takeshi running to the gym but his smile kinda creepy. After Takeshi leaves Kuro to walk toward a certain room

knock*knock*

"Come in"

"Herbivore, what are you doing in here?"

"**(fight at the gym)**"

"Okay"

* * *

**_Takeshi_**

While standing in the gym waiting for Kuro, I somehow meet up with Sasagawa-_senpai_.

"Yo, Sasagawa-_senpai_"

"Oh!? it's extremely meet you"

"Hahahaha, did you have a class _senpai_?"

"Extreme!! everyone at class skipping a class to watch this and I kinda worry about Kyoko-_chan_"

"Hahahaha, looks like Tsuna battle getting more eye-catching"

At the center of the gym, there's Tsuna and Mochida-_senpai_ stand, Mochida-_senpai_ explains all of his reason for challenging Tsuna and the rule of the battle but the unexpected thing is Mochida-_senpai_ suddenly declare Kyoko to be the prize. Sasagawa-_senpai_ who heard this felt angered but can't do much, of course, me too...how dare he makes a people be a prize

The battle begins with Mochida-_senpai_ one-side winning chance. Then suddenly I can sense something before I take a chance to look at it, Tsuna suddenly fainted and he suddenly wake up became like another person with his clothes being ripped. What I see there is orange flame at his forehead but what's more, is I can feel warm and it's really intriguing me

Tsuna with only in his boxer suddenly jump and sit above Mochida-_senpai_, and he ripped Mochida-_senpai_ hair to bald, The referee raises his flag and everyone who see this cheering on Tsuna

"(poking cheek)"

"Yo, Kuro where have you been?"

"(pointing at the wall)"

"Ah...so you called Hibari-_san_"

"(nod)"

"Hahahaha, maybe it's only you the one who brave enough to call Hibari-_san_"

"**(Glad for Tsuna)**"

"Yeah..."

We watching Tsuna who still getting surrounded by everyone, he is really happy. And looks like he gets Kyoko attention too

* * *


	6. Chapter 5

"(...)" Kuro gesture

"**(...)**" Kuro silent speech

"..." normal talk

* * *

**_Kuro_**

The three of us decided to go to Tsuna's house. When we reach there as always Sawada-san greets us with her usual smile.

"I'm home"

"Sorry for disturbing"

"Ara~, welcome back Tsu-kun. and hello Takeshi-kun, Kuro"

"(nod)"

"Mom, we will make our homework at my room"

"Okay~, I'll bring a snack later"

* * *

Opening the door we were greeted by a certain hitman while sitting in a chair with an espresso in his hand

"Oh, who is this? your brother Tsuna?"

"The hell he's my brother!!!"

"Hahahaha, so who is this?"

"Ciaousu, my name is Reborn The World Stronger Hitman"

"Hahaha, the kid sure is fun"

"(nod)"

"Forget about that, and explain what the hell is happening!!!??"

"(poke)"

"Yeah...I calm now"

Reborn explains the reason why he's here. He said he was being here under Vongola Ninth Boss, The strongest Mafia Famiglia in Italy to tutoring Sawada Tsunayoshi to became the next Vongola Boss the reason why Tsuna being chosen because all the candidate from Ninth already _eliminated _and since Tsuna is a direct descendant of Vongola Primo he has the right to became the next Boss. Tsuna hearing this, of course, getting angered, what's more, he knows that his dad actually part of Mafia, and became the leader of CEDEF, after that Reborn explains about the bullet

"Crap with all of this!!! as if I'm gonna accept this!!!??"

"Hahahaha, Tsuna sure have a great family and this mafia game is interesting"

"Why are you think of this as a game Takeshi?"

"Hahahaha, come on Tsuna he's a kid after all and a kid love to play"

"Yeah..."

"Yamamoto Takeshi and Miyuzaki Kuro, you'll be a good member of Tsuna Family"

"Oh? I can join?"

"**(I don't mind)**"

"You guys!!? be more serious in here!!"

"Hahahaha"

After that our talk continues with us doing our homework, when the sun already set we leaving Tsuna house

"Thanks for today, Takeshi, Kuro"

"Sure"

"(nod)"

"See you tomorrow Tsuna"

"**(bye)**"

* * *

I and Takeshi walk together back home. And we have a conversation about earlier

"(poke)"

"Kuro?"

"**(don't act stupid, I know that you knew this Mafia thing, not a game)**"

"Hahaha, as expected of Kuro. You know me well" at that point Takeshi turns serious

"So what do you think of this Kuro? I feel like that kid is not ordinary"

"**(You sure are keen)**"

"Hahahaha, so about the kid"

"**(dangerous)**"

"I see...for a meanwhile we gonna watch over Tsuna with the kid"

"(nod)"

We reached the section to go to our home

"Takeshi...If you feel tired just take a break for a while, no one will angry about it. You'll make your dad and the other worried"

* * *

**_Takeshi_**

"I'm being exposed, as expected of Kuro he knows me too well. A break huh? maybe I will do that...but for him to speak, he worried too huh?. Oh..I must tell dad today Kuro speaking more than one word, he will get excited"

Thanks, Kuro for reminding me, you're a great friend. But that baby sure giving a pretty dangerous vibe, I'll hope nothing bad gonna happen from now on.

Next morning since I don't have morning practice I decided to go to Tsuna house, at the section I bump to Kuro, and we walk together after that

"Yo, morning Kuro"

"**(morning)**"

"Awww, I hope you gonna talk like yesterday. Too bad~ since I bring a recorder and it's gonna be waste"

"..."

"Eh!? K-Kuro? are you angry?"

"C-come on Kuro. don't ignore me!"

Reaching Tsuna home we already greeted by Tsuna closing the gate

"Ah, Takeshi and...Kuro?"

"..."

"Huh? Kuro? what happened?"

"Hahahaha"

"Takeshi..."

"Well..."

"..."

Kuro suddenly walks ahead alone, I and Tsuna try to catch up with him, but since we know the line, we only walk behind him

"What's wrong with Kuro?" Tsuna whisper

"Hahahaha, somehow I make him angry"

"What the hell are you doing?"

I tell what happened before going to Tsuna's house, Tsuna hearing this somehow make a complicated face

"I don't know if I happy or not...of course I'm happy that he's talking but I'm not happy when you teasing him. You know what happens if you've crossed the line, right?"

"Hahahaha, o-of course"

Suddenly Kuro turns toward us and it makes both of us flinched because his blank face is scarier than usual

"Y-yo, Kuro..."

"Kuro...I know you angry but please forgive him okay?"

"**(fine)**"

"Hahahaha, thanks Kuro"

"**(no next time)**"

"O-okay"

* * *

Reaching the school somehow everyone gives Tsuna a better treatment than before like they try to greet him or some of them somehow avoiding Tsuna.

"Oh? looks like someone getting popular"

"Enough Takeshi..."

Suddenly there's a classmate approaching us

"Sawada"

"Huh!? m-morning"

"Sawada, can you join the volleyball tournament today? we short of regular"

"Huh? me?"

"Yeah, if the hero who defeated senpai then it will become easy for us to win"

"Eh!? hero!?"

"Sawada, please"

"S-sure"

"Really!? Thanks, Sawada, we'll be waiting"

* * *

**_Kuro_**

When the classmate leave, Takeshi sliding his hand at Tsuna shoulder

"How it feel? being popular"

"I told you that's enough"

"**(it's okay to proud)**"

_*time skip*_

Everyone preparing the match between class, Takeshi and Tsuna help with the preparing while I...of course sitting alone. Somehow my jealously toward this student resurface, they're truly enjoying they're live, laugh, smile, sad, angry, they can express their own emotion without caring the other. truly how envious of me, watching them like this makes me so hurt that sometimes I can't endure it that I really want to end this and forget my purpose. before I notice it, Tsuna already in front of me with his worried face

"Kuro?"

"**(Tsuna)**"

"You okay?"

"...?"

"No...nothing"

"Oy, Tsuna. Come here, the game will begin"

"Okay, Takeshi. And Kuro..."

"...?"

He then leaves, I wonder what is it? what is he gonna say?. but somehow when he talks to me, his eye gets slightly orange and even he has worried face yet there is a calm vibe around him like he turned to someone else.

The flute sound is the sign of the game already begin, watching Tsuna, not like the canon that always misses the ball, the Tsuna now not too clumsy and manage to catch the ball but somehow story still a story, Tsuna side score is quite behind and it makes them depressed, Takeshi tries to cheer them and...

bang*

Tsuna fell down with both of his leg getting shot while Takeshi faces turning serious searching the source, Takeshi approach Tsuna asking if he okay, Tsuna try to assure Takeshi that he's okay. When the ball from the other side comes to Tsuna, he tries to jump yet too high with the ball hit his man part and it makes everyone agape and flinches, after that the game comes out with our class win. Everyone cheers with the outcome and praising Tsuna and make him embarrassed while Takeshi has his usual smile and laugh it off


	7. Chapter 6

hi"(...)" Kuro gesture

"**(...)**" Kuro silent speech

"..." normal talk

* * *

**_Tsuna_**

At night laying down at the bed, Reborn suddenly call for me and his tone not like usual turning serious

"Dame-Tsuna"

"What is it Reborn? I want to sleep"

"This is regarding Kuro"

"Huh!!? Kuro !!!?" I jolted up and face him

"I just want to ask...since when Kuro like that?"

"what do you mean like that?"

"His blank face and void eye"

"Ever since I know him, but I heard from Miyu-san...Kuro has been like that ever since he was a baby. So?"

"Dame-Tsuna it is unusual for me to give a warning but let me warn you something, you must be careful, someone who has the same eye as Kuro they are not alive anymore..."

"Huh!!? What do you mean!!? Kuro is dead!!?"

Not caring about my rumbling Reborn already putting his pajamas and sleep

"What the hell, Reborn!!!!"

* * *

The next morning thanks to Reborn I can't sleep well and in the morning he using this Vongola's style' to wake me up. Damn it, but about Kuro...I can't stop worrying about it, his eye somehow getting dimmer and dimmer than before, Takeshi also notices this afraid that something bad gonna happen.

"Tsu-kun~, you must hurry or you gonna late"

"Oh no!!!"

Rushing downstairs quickly eating breakfast and leave

"I'm going, mom"

"Goodbye"

as usual, Takeshi and Kuro waiting at the outside, and I can't stop taking a glance at Kuro. His eye...his eye _different, _something at my head saying that I must _stop_ him, but I don't know what is that I must stop.

"Yo, morning Tsuna"

"**(morning)**"

"Morning Takeshi, Kuro"

"**(we'll be late)**"

"Huh!!?"

"Oh no!!! let's go guys"

Rushing our way toward school and somehow we manage it. In the class, everyone seems to discuss a transfer student from overseas

"Looks like we got a new student. what do you think Tsuna? is it male or female?"

"Don't ask me Takeshi, something in my head tell me this is kinda related to Reborn"

"You mean the kid?"

"Yeah..."

"(poking Tsuna)"

"Hm, Kuro?"

"**(Don't worry about it)**"

"Hahahaha, see...even Kuro not caring about it, so relax Tsuna"

The door opened up by our teacher, all of the student then back to their preference seat. I sit at the back right corner while Kuro in front of me and Takeshi beside Kuro

"We have a new transfer student who was studying overseas in Italy, Gokudera Hayato"

"My instincts are right, he must be related with Reborn"

"Hahahaha"

* * *

**_Kuro_**

Oh its Gokudera Hayato the Storm Guardian, I heard he has some family problems. He walks toward us I mean Tsuna, and then he kicks Tsuna's desk. Everyone dumbfounded with his attitude toward Tsuna

"You okay Tsuna?"

"I'm fine Takeshi"

"(pat Tsuna)"

"Thanks, Kuro"

_*Time skip*_

"So about Hayato, what do you think?"

While we eat our lunch at one of school bench Takeshi asking us and we stop eating for a moment

"I don't know, but...somehow I feel like he's lonely"

"Lost one"

"Huh!?"What!!?"

"W-wait Kuro, what do you mean by Gokudera-kun is 'lost one'?

"**(Think by yourself)**"

"Damn it Kuro, don't talk half-assed like that!!?"

"Hahahaha, well...its the usual Kuro"

"Hmph!"

"Calm down Tsuna"

_kick*_

"Dame-Tsuna looks like you already meeting him"

"W-what!!!! it's you !!!!"

"Hahahaha, hello kid. So what about Hayato"

"He's a member of the family that I called over from Italy"

"Wow, so he's joining the game too?"

"Takeshi...you still think of this a game.."

"(Pat Tsuna)"

"Oh yeah Dame-Tsuna, after school came here"

And after that Reborn has already gone like he never been here before

"Ugghhh...why is my life full of misery..."

"Hahahaha"

A misery huh? if Tsuna said the life he has right now is misery so what about mine? is it not what you called misery too? or is it something different?

* * *

**_Takeshi_**

Still comforting Tsuna who talks bad about the kid, I take notice at Kuro standing still beside Tsuna. but his eye... it's getting dimmer I pat Tsuna shoulder to take a look at Kuro

"Tsuna"

"Huh?"

"Looks at Kuro"

"K-Kuro?"

Tsuna notice my different tone turn toward Kuro and his expression change

"K-Kuro, oy Kuro, Kuro..."

Tsuna who keep being ignored get snapped

"**KURO SNAP OUT OF IT!!!**"

"(turn toward Tsuna)"

"What happened?"

Tsuna asks but I can feel different from him, I can feel this warm feeling again and his eye gets slightly amber. Tsuna hold both of Kuro cheek and his eye focus at Kuro's

"What happened to you? can you tell us what is it that bugs you?"

"**(nothing)**"

"You said nothing but why I can sense that is _something_"

"**(don't worry about it)**"

"Kuro...Tsuna and I just worried about you, we don't understand that bugging you if you keep silent, we just try to help"

"I told you don't worry about it"

For the rarest moment of our friendship, he actually smiling, but why it feels so...so sad? Tsuna seeing this makes him reluctantly give up asking more.

"Fine..."

_*time skip*_

* * *

**_Third POV_**

So here we are... Reborn sitting at Kuro shoulder while Takeshi and Kuro standing far from Tsuna and Hayato.

"I can't accept you to become the tenth boss if you being the boss, the vongola family is finished and I absolutely cannot accept that. I'm the one who's fit to be the tenth"

"Huh!!? Reborn!!! what is the meaning of this!??"

"I'm telling you to fight"

"No way I'm gonna fight with a mafia"

"You can't refuse"

Hayato then puts a lot of cigarettes at his mouth and he pulls out a lot of dynamite. Seeing this make Tsuna frightened and run, while the three spectators just calmly watch the match

"Hahahaha, what a cool firework"

"Takeshi this is not a firework and what the hell is he bringing dynamite!!?"

"It's said that Gokudera Hayato is a human explosive device that conceals dynamite all over his body. His other name is Smoking Bomb Hayato"

"You gotta be kidding me!!!!!"

"Hahahaha, don't worry Tsuna the firework is harmless"

"(check Takeshi forehead)"

"Huh? Kuro?"

"See! even Kuro is doubting your sanity"

Tsuna keeps running and avoiding the dynamite until he met a dead end and its a chance for Hayato to throw all of the dynamite. Seeing Tsuna at pinch make Reborn pull out Leon gun, unnoticed by Reborn Takeshi look serious while Kuro calm as usual

"Fight with your dying will"

_bang*_

"Reborn!!! I'll pull out the fuses with my dying will"

Tsuna uniform gets ripped out, then he rushed toward the flying dynamite or at below and he defusing all of it. Seeing this make Hayato pull out more and more dynamite toward Tsuna yet still defused until dynamite at Hayato hand slipped out.

But Tsuna defuses all the dynamite near Hayato, seeing this...Hayato heart moved by Tsuna bravery bowing at Tsuna.

"I was mistaken, you're the one who fit to become the tenth boss. Tenth!! I'll follow you, command me to do anything"

"Huh!?"

"Having the loser serve under the winner is a family rule"

"Actually I really didn't have the ambition to become the tenth boss. It's just that when I heard that the tenth is a Japanese guy the same age as me, I felt that I had to test his strength. But you're much more than I expected, for putting yourself on the line to save me, I'll place my life in your hand"

"That's not troubling, I save you because you're a friend, so don't worry about it"

From behind Takeshi sliding his hand at Hayato shoulder

"Wah!!?"

"Hahahaha, a friend always help each other"

"W-who the hell are you!!?"

"Me? I'm Yamamoto Takeshi and behind me is Miyuzaki Kuro, we're in the same class and that makes us a classmate, oh yeah since you're Tsuna friend it makes you our friend too, right Kuro?"

"(nod)"

"Huh!!?"

"Gokudera-kun, I don't care about this mafia thing but that's one thing that I know is you are my friend and you should call me Tsuna instead since friend always call each other name"

"B-but that's unacceptable"

"It's not unacceptable it's acceptable, so can I call you Hayato?"

"Th-that's of course, Ten-Tsuna"

"Then please treat me well from now on"

"Yes!!"

"Hahahaha, of course, us too"

"Wa!? the hell I'm gonna be friends with you"

"Hayato, Takeshi, and Kuro is my friend, you should do the same too as me"

"Y-yes, I'm sorry"

"Then, looks like our group is growing"

"Good job Tsuna, you have another subordinate"

"Reborn!! what crap are you saying"

"(passing Tsuna uniform)"

"Oh? thanks, Kuro"

While they chatting together there are some of the upperclassmen come toward them and try to bully Tsuna, of course, it's stopped by Hayato and Takeshi who can't accept they're friend or boss (Hayato) being insulted.

"G-guys stop it already, they've already fainted!!"

"(pat Tsuna)"

"Thanks for comforting me Kuro"

"**(no problem)**"

And the hectic life of Sawada Tsunayoshi and friend continue...


	8. Chapter 7

"(...)" Kuro gesture

"**(...)**" Kuro silent talk

"..." normal talk

* * *

**_Kuro_**

last week we have science test, I wonder what score Tsuna and Takeshi got if we follow the canon then Tsuna will get twenty-six points. Nezu-sensei gives a speech about the elite or something, he then gives each of our tests.

"Now I will give your test from last week"

"First is...Miyuzaki Kuro, 100"

"Keep the good work Miyuzaki"

"(nod)"

Nezu-sensei keep calling each of us until he stops for a moment, I can see everyone already expecting this because if Nezu-sensei stop when he gives us the test result is he see Tsuna test, Tsuna sit nervously at his desk while Takeshi pit on his usual smile

"Sawada"

"Yes..."

"Well...good job for this, looks like you getting better huh, of course, it's must be thanks to Miyuzaki. But according to me who come through the elite course, it's still you we talking about the none other 'Dame-Tsuna', the useless person. now back off"

Everyone snickering at it, and from the class door behind, Hayato coming so casually and it makes Nezu-sensei angry, then he walking toward Tsuna

"Good morning Tenth I mean Ts-tsuna"

"M-morning Hayato"

Everyone whispering how is Hayato befriending with Tsuna but seeing this is an opportunity of Nezu-sensei to insult Tsuna

"This is just hypothetically speaking, but... let's just say there's a student who carelessly comes to class late... without question, he hangs out with loser trash...because like people gravitate towards each other"

Heard this made Hayato snapped and he returns to Nezu-sensei, I can see Takeshi smile a bit stern, taking a glance at behind Tsuna make a complicated face. Back to Hayato he grabs Nezu-sensei collar and curses him not forgiving he insulted Tsuna

And then Nezu-sensei not happy with his attitude, he brings Hayato and Tsuna to the teacher's office. Everyone whisper try to guess what gonna happen to them, watching this make Takeshi not very happy at all

"(pat Takeshi shoulder)"

"Kuro..."

"**(They'll be fine)**"

Before we know it, we see Tsuna and Hayato at the outside discussing something. Ah... it's the time capsule incident, I take a glance at Takeshi

"(Go?)"

"Let's take a look"

We go outside not caring everyone stare at us

_*Time Skip*_

"Yo, Tsuna"

"Takeshi, Kuro"

"Tch, what the hell are you doing here!?"

"Hahahaha, we just curious what are you guys doing at outside"

"(nod)"

"Well actually..."

Tsuna tells us what happened with his long talk...

"So, what should we do now?" Takeshi asks

"Takeshi, Kuro, you guys shouldn't be here"

"**(we help too)**"

"But..."

"It's fine Tsuna, a friend always helps each other, right Kuro?"

"(nod)"

"Tch, you guys will hinder me and Ten-Tsuna"

"Hahahaha, don't worry Hayato I won't hindering you guys"

Takeshi sliding his hand at Hayato shoulder and they start bickering or is almost Hayato the one bickering. Tsuna just sighing seeing this sight, not caring about them I try to search the possibility where is the fault is...

If we talk about student at school who burying the fault that's mean he/she will be burying it near a place where they will easily remember it, like beneath the tree or bush, or near a bench...but in anime and manga the fault is found at wide place, that's mean the possibility the fault is buried near bush or tree and it can be seen at every angle from the classroom so the one who buried it can see where the fault is buried and he/she can check if the fault is being found or not

* * *

**_Tsuna_**

Watching one-sided bickering of Hayato and Takeshi makes me feel tired, and I must searching something that I don't know if it really exists or not...damn it!.

"(poking Tsuna)"

"What's wrong Kuro?"

"(pointing at a certain place)"

"Hm? what is it?"

"**(dig)**"

"You mean dig this place?"

"(nod)"

Somehow my instinct said that Kuro is telling the truth to dig at here, I call Takeshi and Hayato to help me

"Takeshi, Hayato. Come here and help me dig"

"Tsuna?"

Takeshi and Hayato take a glance at each other, and then they bring a shovel. Tdigging at the place I pointing, not long we found a steel box and it makes all of us (except Kuro) in awe

"Wow it really exists, doesn't that mean we found a treasure?"

"It's Tsuna the one who find it"

"No... it's not me, it's Kuro the one who find it"

"Wow, how did you find it?"

"**(think)**"

"Kuro...how many times I told you not to talk half-assed!"

"(turn away)"

"Oy, Ts-tsuna is talking to you!"

"(turn to Hayato)"

"Huh!? w-what??"

"(pat Hayato head)"

"O-oy, what the hell are you doing" he smacks Kuro hand away

"Hahahaha, Kuro says a good job"

"..."

"What's wrong Hayato?"

"No.. it's just how did you and Tsuna can understand this person?"

"Oh? you mean Kuro gesture. Hahahaha well...you could say since we already friend for a long time somehow we can understand Kuro silent talk, if you stay with him you can understand it bit by bit"

"Well since you still new with this, sometimes you can be misunderstood what he says so be careful" I continue

"O-okay..."

"**(open the fault)**"

"Oh yeah, we should open it"

We left agape and speechless when we see the inside of the fault (except Kuro), while we still speechless we didn't notice that Nezu-sensei approaching us

"Oh? what is this? did you guys find something?. As if something like a time capsule exists"

We can see a lot of students nearing the window curious what happens here. Hayato can't accept anymore insult from Nezu-sensei show him what they find and explain it to everyone who witnesses the scene.

And a few days later I heard Nezu-sensei left the school

* * *

Meanwhile Reborn who witnessing all of the scene smirking while patting Leon

Reborn already set his mind for Hayato to became Tsuna guardian together with Takeshi. But he gets more interested in this Kuro, he full of mystery that Reborn wants to discover. Like he's stoic expression and blank void eye because that eye is the eye who already witnessing the cruelty of the world.

Reborn really curious about this...because of Kuro only fourteen years old after all. And when he witnessing how Kuro discover where the fault is, he is certain that Kuro will be a perfect addition for the Tsuna gen family.

* * *

**_Kuro_**

_what's this? I'm drowning? how can I end up here? but...this scenery it's like before I'm dead...am I reminiscing the past? but why..? Ah...I know, I feel tired...tired for this...I...I want to end it, how long I'm gonna last? how long I'm gonna keep this? how long I will find the answer? 5 years? 10 years? 20 years? or more?. I...I can't keep this anymore..._

And I open my eyes, I notice it it's a dream yet at the same time it's my desire. When I take a look at the digital watch it's already morning. I do my usual thing in the morning yet somehow I remember the dream...how long I'm going to keep this routine?...

"Kuro~, the breakfast is ready"

Mother yell snapping me out, picking my bag, I go down to the kitchen where my mother already putting the breakfast. Eating our food silently and after that leaving toward Tsuna house like usual. When I see a truck crossing the street somehow I'm thinking if i get hit by truck will I instantly dead? or I will still be alive?. Before I know it I already in front of Tsuna's house. Not long Tsuna already come out from his house

"Oh? Kuro, morning...?"

"(wave)"

"..."

"(tilt head)"

"No...nothing"

From behind we see Hayato approaching us

"Good morning Tsuna"

And somehow he managed to call Tsuna without stuttering, he then turns toward me and his face somehow getting serious

"...?"

"..."

Not caring about Hayato sudden expression change I turn toward Tsuna

"**(we're gonna be late)**"

Somehow our walk filled with awkward silence and Tsuna with Hayato walks behind me, I turn toward them they only watch me not uttering any word

* * *

The school life still the same as usual, nothing changes or...not, but I feel this continuous same day make me feel _worse, _I don't know but it's hurt me doing any more of this.

Reaching the rooftop, I can see the sunset. Oh yeah...I remember after expel crisis incident is Takeshi suicidal attempt but now Takeshi just being normal and nothing burdening him, and make him have a suicidal attempt. I kind of curious why Takeshi choosing this place for suicide, and I approach the place where the canon Takeshi take his attempt

Standing at the broken fence, the wind feels so nice is here and the scenery from here looks perfect, as expected of nature... they're very beautiful and never lying. Standing here somehow I understand what the canon Takeshi feeling, he asking for help...he wants someone to reach him, a hand for him, because he's tired to have someone endless expectations and there's Tsuna who reaching his hand, a sky who accept everything and Takeshi feeling grateful because it's him the one who reaches it.

* * *

**_Third P.O.V_**

Tsuna and Hayato cleaning up the gym after school while Takeshi have a club meeting, they're somehow at gloomy silence because of certain someone

"Nee...Hayato"

"Is it about Kuro?"

"Don't you notice it?"

"Yes...even baseball-freak notice it too"

"Yeah, Kuro eyes...is too blank like usual, there's no more light in there, I...I...I don't know... sometimes he like this too, I and Takeshi try too help him like he always help us but...somehow we can't reach him, I'm afraid we never reaching him forever"

Watching Tsuna getting anxious makes Hayato feeling sad because he know...he knows someone who has the same eyes as Kuro is already..._dead_, because in mafia there will be someone like him after all, but when he sees Kuro... it's really worse.

"Ugh"

Tsuna hold his head from sudden ache

"What's wrong Tsuna?"

"I..I...I don't know, something in my head I must go to the rooftop now.."

"You should go Dame-Tsuna"

Reborn comes out from nowhere and tilted his fedora down

"Huh? What is it? What is there in rooftop"

kick*

"Don't ask many questions, Go!"

"It's hurt!! fine..."

"I'm coming too"

Leaving the gym with only Reborn alone, Tsuna and Hayato at the outside meet with Takeshi

"Oh? Takeshi.."

"Yo, Tsuna, Hayato"

"Tch"

"So where are you going? I thought that I will help with cleaning, that's why I come here"

"I...I don't know, my instinct said that I must go to the rooftop and Reborn asks me to go there quickly too"

"Hee...the rooftop, is there something..."

Takeshi talk and curiously see the rooftop, and he suddenly stops talking his expression suddenly change to dreadful one with his mouth agape and shocked while his eye widened, Tsuna and Hayato curious Takeshi sudden change of expression look up and they got the same expression with Takeshi. What they see is Kuro standing at the edge of the rooftop.

"K-KURO!!!"

They're rushing toward the rooftop, reaching the rooftop they see Kuro's back who still standing in there with his head seeing forward

"K-KURO!!"

"(turn to the voice)"

Tsuna behavior suddenly change and his eye became amber-orange, When they see his eye, they pretty shocked because its dimmer than this morning

"K-kuro...what happened to you?"

Tsuna tries to approach slowly, Takeshi and Hayato take a glance at each other and slowly following Tsuna from behind

"W-what is it? what is it that burdening you?, I'll help you...so please tell me what happened, and come back here please..."

"Kuro...I don't know why are you doing this but you should back here, Now!"

Takeshi who rarely angry now is pretty angry because of his friend and himself because he can't understand his friend suffering

"Kuro...please..."

Kuro seeing this try to return but the fence he holds suddenly broken and makes him slipped, Takeshi not thinking anymore rush toward Kuro and manage to hold his hand while Tsuna and Hayato manage to hold Takeshi waist. Then together they pull Kuro up but what happened next is very unexpected

slap*

Takeshi is slapping Kuro cheek, he got a very serious and angry face

"What are you doing!!? do you understand what happens if we not here, huh!!!?. Don't you know how we feel? your parent, even my dad, Nana-san, and us!"

Kuro lift his head and watch each of them, and his face still blank, it makes all of them flinched

"!!!"

bang*

The rooftop door opened up by Hibari Kyouya, when sees see the front of his and he focuses toward Kuro, he takes out his tonfas

"For trying committing suicide again and doing it at the school ground, I bite you to death!"

All of them except Kuro flinched and try to protect Kuro, but Tsuna realize something

"_Again_?"

"Hn, you don't know"

Kyouya put his tonfas then leave because he understands they need time together, Tsuna toward Kuro with disbelief

"Kuro...what did Hibari-san mean by _again_?"

"..."

"KURO!"

"..."

"Kuro! please tell me...please...what is it that makes you suffer, you always burdened by something, please...I...I want to help you"

Tsuna hold both of Kuro cheek and he's crying, Takeshi witnessing this can't endure the hopelessness inside him, Hayato just silently watch

"You won't understand"

"Huh!?"

Before Tsuna asking another question Kuro put away Tsuna hand and he stands up leaving them but before he leaves Takeshi to hold Kuro wrist

"(turn to Takeshi)"

"We're not done yet Kuro"

"..."

"Kuro...I understand that you don't want to talk, but...at least can you talk it with us? we'll be waiting"

Tsuna's behavior suddenly turning serious and amber-orange pupil looks at Kuro. Both Takeshi and Hayato flinched with his change

"But if you try doing this again or worse I will not hesitate to make you spill it all out"

Kuro seeing this can't stop smirking, with his eyes darkened but the eye flashed ice-blue mixing with his red-rose color

"Just try it, _if_ you can"

"Of course"

The air around them became cold and both Tsuna and Kuro have a staring contest, Hayato and Takeshi frozen with this atmosphere. Kuro's behavior change to his usual and he turn away leaving all of them.

clack*


	9. Chapter 8

"(...)" Kuro gesture

"**(...)**" Kuro silent talk

"..." normal talk

* * *

**_Takeshi_**

After Kuro leave, Tsuna suddenly fell and it makes both of I and Hayato jolted and rush toward him

"Are you okay, Tsuna"

"Yeah..."

Tsuna still have a grim expression when suddenly he burst out crying

"Why...why can't he tell me? is it hard to talk? Why...*hic*...I just want to help...he always helps me...he...*hic*...he understands me, he knows when I need help yet why am I can't understand him? Why I can't help him?...*hic*...why?"

I can't rebuke it since I have the same thought as Tsuna, it makes me really hopeless. I...I want to get stronger, I want to become worth for him so he can tell me what's burdening him, I tell Tsuna my thought. I hold both of his hand and he curiously stares at me

"Tsuna...I...I too have the same thought as you. Let's get stronger, and become worth for him so he told us"

"Stronger?"

"Yes"

"C-can we do it? can we become worth for him?"

"Of course"

The kid suddenly pop-out from nowhere like always

"Reborn..."

"That's why I'm here, I will make you a worthy boss"

"What I want is to become worth for him as a friend not as a boss!"

"Oy Dame-Tsuna you still don't understand, in Mafia... boss is everything, the family is everything, Kuro already becomes part of your family and that's mean if you can become a worthy boss and family, he will trust you more and It's not too long for him to tell his secret. In Mafia, family mean everything after all"

"I see..., I understand. Reborn please teach me how to become a worth family for Kuro, no...not just Kuro but for everyone too"

"Then I too should join, you won't mind right?"

"Takeshi..."

"Me too...as Tsuna right-hand man I'll join too"

"Hayato... Thank you guys"

I'm glad Tsuna smile returned

* * *

**_Reborn_**

Hmm... looks like I'm in debt with Kuro, he makes my job easier than I think. But...when I take a look at information regarding him, it's really worse...the suicide attempt he tries it's quite worrisome. I must keep this a secret from his friend or else it will make things become worse.

"Since you already fixed your mind, prepare for your 'lesson' later"

"Hiiee!"

"Hahahaha, it's not like it will be hard right?"

"..."

"What?"

"No...nothing"

"...You're really an idiot, huh?"

"Huh? what do you mean Hayato? and Tsuna why are you look so pale?"

"You understand later"

I leave them alone and now go to Kuro. I found him pick up his bag at the classroom

"Kuro"

"...?"

"Who are you really?"

"Normal human"

"That's not what I meant" I put out my gun

"Oh...you want to kill me?" he smirks

"If you an enemy"

"Enemy?"

"..."

"Pffft, hahahaha Oh my...I didn't know The Strongest Hitman have interest in me, I thought you the best at gathering information"

"How did you know?"

"How did I know?" he playfully tilts his head

bang*

When I pull the warning shot he just smiling. I don't like this, he's dangerous yet I know he will make a perfect addition in Tsuna Family. It's irritating

"Hee ~, I thought you will shot me for real. What disappointing"

"From the information I got, this is not the first or second time you try to commit suicide, I just want to ask, Why are you want to die so badly?"

"..."

He just keeps silent and smiling yet different from before it's a sad smile full of grievance and suffers. He picks his bag and leaves, he stopped at the door backing me

"There's no meaning to continue a life of suffering"

"...!"

What is the meaning of that? from the information, I get he has a pretty normal family except for his father's job since I know him well, and he has a normal friend...but his behaviors are unusual after all. Why he's saying something like that? is there some accident that makes him like that? but...Tsuna told me he already been like that ever since his a kid

Tch..looks like I need to find more about him. Just you wait for it Miyuzaki Kuro, I find every secret you have

* * *

**_Kyouya_**

How long has it been since I meet him?

_flashback_

_Tch... they're sure full of themselves, how dare they disturbing the piece, walking at the place there's no one at the park I see a boy hanging upside down at the tree..._

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_I use my tonfa to cut the rope and the boy fell down with his head first, when people feeling hurt they will unconsciously utter a word yet this boy just keep silent but even this boy has a blank face I can see he quite dissatisfied_

_"Herbivore, what are you displeased about?"_

_"**(You)**"_

_Somehow I can understand what is he __say_

_"Hm?" I raise my eyebrow_

_"**(You interfering with my suicide)**_"

_"Suicide?"_

_"Yes.."_

_"How?"_

_"I heard if the blood flows too much to the head, it can __make your high blood pressure. And with high blood pressure that will make your heart beating to fast and you die...or that what's I know about"_

_Hearing this boy try to attempt suicide in my **territory** my mouth twitched and my grip at my tonfa tightened._

_"For trying to attempt suicide in here, I bite you to death!"_

_I rush toward this boy try to hit him, alas it failed because he dodges it and when I try to hit again he just avoids it, again and again, he's just like a rabbit and it makes me irritated but...I feel excited because there's someone who can dodge my attack. I can't help but smirk_

_"Wow"_

_"..."_

_"What's your name?"_

_"Miyuzaki Kuro"_

_"Little animal...fight me!"_

**_"(no)"_**

_He then runs away and I chase him, he then turns to the section, when I run toward the section he's already gone. Tch...he's good at running away, but I will find him. After that I sometimes meet him and somehow a strange and irritating meeting, there's a time a meet him floating at the river, and when I hicking I found him hanging in the middle of the cliff, and again at the park he tries to hang himself with rope and there's time when I walk at the middle of night, I'm seeing him sitting alone at the swing._

_His eyes filled with despair and loneliness. He just looking up at the night sky even I didn't see his cry but I know he is crying_

_And then he notices my presence and look toward me, he put a rarely small smile and then leaving, I just merely watching him walking away, somehow I can see he enduring something big, something restraining him...but I don't care because it's his problem, if he can't handle his own problem that means he is weak and I hate a weak herbivore, but if it's him...I'm looking forward to the future_

_End Flashback_

* * *

**Tsuna**

Ever since that, things getting change for a little. I together with Takeshi and Hayato got trained under Reborn tutelage, and it's getting more crazy like meeting Haru, Lambo appearance, Reborn throw us to the death mountain and lots of it. About Kuro, we rarely play together now thanks to hellish training from Reborn. We only have time together when we have homework or project together.

Ever since that too, Kuro just letting the incident past, but for us it's still lingering in our memory, at least all of us promise to get stronger together for him to be accepted and be worth for him, so he can tell us everything.

"Reborn..."

"What is it Dame-Tsuna?"

"Are you sure with this I can be worth it for Kuro?"

"Are you doubting my method?"

There's a dark air coming from Reborn and I have a bad feeling, my instinct says I must run right now

"N-no, o-of course not"

"I see...now answer this question"

"U-uhm...twenty?"

"Wrong"

_*boom*_

"Aaagggghhh"

Damn Reborn, how the hell this kind of method makes me stronger?? I feel like he engraving a trauma for me.

* * *

**Kuro**

Looks like Tsuna, Takeshi, and Hayato changed, I feel they became stronger, and Tsuna now became calmer and matured a bit. Walking at the road after school, I see a child in front of me and I know is this boy

"Miyuzaki Kuro, rank 1 in most feared person for his ruthlessness and intelligent in Mafia, rank 2 in intelligent in Namimori Middle School, rank 1 in person who has a high suicide tendency in Namimori, rank 5 in most-searched person in Mafia, rank 10 in strongest person in Namimori Middle School"

And then he pulls out a big book from his pocket? and writing something in there

"Who?"

"Ah, I'm sorry...my name is Fuuta de la Stella. I'm searching for Tsuna-nii, can you help me?"

"(nod)"

"Thank you!"

Walking our way to Tsuna's house, Fuuta talks a lot of things, like his favorite and dislike. Reaching Tsuna front door, I push the bell and the door opened by Nana-san

"Oh my, is it Kuro-_kun_?. now you rarely visit, what's the matter?"

"(point at Fuuta)"

"Who is this child?"

"**(He searching for Tsuna)**"

"Tsu-kun?, but Tsu-kun still not come back yet, how about you guys go to Tsu-kun rooms first, I will prepare a snack"

I and Fuuta take a look at each other and we coming inside the house and go to the Tsuna room. It's not too long we inside Tsuna room, Nana-san come with tea and snack

"Sorry for waiting too long, here's the tea and snack~"

"Thank you"

"(nod)"

"No problem, just wait a little more, Tsu-kun will back around this time"

"Sure"

We enjoyed our tea and snack, I can see Fuuta sometime take a glance at me. And then we hearing Tsuna greeting at below and come here, he quite shocked when he sees us

"Huh!? K-Kuro?? why are you here??"

"(point at Fuuta)"

"Hm? E-ehhhhh!!?. you're the kid I saw during P.E and suddenly got chased by a lot of men, w-wait...what are you doing here?"

"They were Mafia"

"Huh!? Mafia!!, why are they chasing you?"

Somehow Tsuna regain his calm

"He was chased because of his ability" Reborn answer

"What ability?"

"Fuuta is an informant, who can make incredibly accurate rankings. Because of his 100% accurate ranking, he's being targeted by Mafia. What do you think if someone exploits Fuuta's ranking book? you can grasp all of the weakness or strength of a person and can make it as a benefit"

"N-no way...so you mean Fuuta-kun always in running?"

"..."

"Tsuna-nii, please save me..."

"W-why me?"

"Because Tsuna-nii rank 1 in inability turn down the request and lack of ambition among all bosses"

"**(That's quite pathetic of you Tsuna)**"

"I don't want to hear that from you, Kuro"

* * *

**Reborn**Wacthing Tsuna right now I see he making a lot of progress, taking a glance at Kuro I can't help be thankful to him since he the one who triggering Tsuna to become stronger. Not noticed by them, Kuro leaving the room and at the outside Kuro being stopped by Mafiosos.

"Dame-Tsuna looks like they're catch up with us"

"Huh!?"

Tsuna and Fuuta take a look toward the window, and Tsuna shocked when he see Kuro at the outside being confronted by mafiosos

"K-Kuro!? what is he doing in there!!?"

"They're Todd Family"

"Todd Family?"

"Uhm! Todd Family is ranked 7 for bloodlust out of all Mafia Famiglia"

"What!!!, Oh no Kuro is in danger"

"I don't think so, Dame-Tsuna...take a look"

"Huh?"

Watching Kuro confronting the mafiosos from the window, my curiosity at its peak. Now...what will Kuro do?

"Oy, where's is Fuuta de la Stella!?"

"Oy, kid. Can't you hear my boss talk to you!?"

One of them called Paolo to pull out the gun and point it at Kuro's forehead, normal people will be terrified and waver and yet Kuro calmly watch his opponent, and suddenly I can feel something from Kuro.

This feeling...this is...I can sense a bloodlust from Kuro, his face turned dark, his eye became darkened. The mafioso feel the same thing terrified by it, they are frozen at a place like they can't escape. The gun that pointed at Kuro forehead fell

"**Go, don't come back**"

Kuro's voice filled with coldness and intimidating, all of the mafiosos run from the place. Tsuna run toward the front door followed by me and Fuuta

"Kuro!"

"What the hell are you doing!!?, don't you think that is dangerous what if they really shot you!?. You will absolutely die!!"

Kuro just smiled at Tsuna statement

"So let it be..."

"What do you mean!!?"

Kuro just leaving Tsuna not answering his answer, the air around Tsuna changed, his eye became orange-amber and his demeanor became calmer but I know he is angry. He holds Kuro wrist and brings him back to his room, reaching Tsuna's room, Tsuna closed the door.

"This is the first time my exceeding my expectations"

"You mean Dame-Tsuna?"

"Actually, Tsuna-nii is rank 1 for the most cowardly person at Namimori"

"I see..."

* * *

**Third P.O.V**

Inside Tsuna's room, Kuro who still being held by Tsuna just smirks amused by this turn of event. Tsuna know Kuro smile it's not what it means

"What are you laughing at?"

Kuro chuckled because it's interesting

"Hehehehe, it's just interesting Tsuna"

"So you mean by having a gun at your forehead it's amusing? what if that mafiosos accidentally pull the shot!?"

"Hehehehe"

"Kuro, you're getting more changes"

"I'm not changed Tsuna, I'm still me. I just amused by how are you today, you became different,.well... I'm glad"

"You didn't mean it"

"It's true, why are doubting me?"

"Well somehow I know the reason you want to change, even Takeshi learn kendo with his father and Hayato keep modifying his 'firework'"

"H-how did you know Takeshi learn kendo?"

"It's secret~"

"It's not fun if I spilled everything"

Tsuna can see Kuro having fun teasing him and Tsuna can't hold anymore his frustration

"Am I still not worth for you?"

Kuro demeanor turns calm, he facing Tsuna who almost crying but still holding it

"Tsuna..."

"Don't you waste your time with such a human being like me. I'm not worthy of it, just let me be..."

Tsuna is quite shocked by his friend and speechless for what his friend saying. He had a lot of questions about his mind but before he talks about it, Kuro leaves Tsuna not even take a glance at him. Tsuna just stand still and his grip tightened and there's blood at his hand

"**DAMMIT!!**"


End file.
